


When I Think About You

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Ennoshita, Tanaka, and a private moment in the bedroom.





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr fill, for 'Touch Yourself'

Chikara’s head was spinning, too heavy on his shoulders but threatening to float away from him, and take all his common sense with it. He was sweating, the temperature under his skin blistering even though the room was cool, and it was becoming increasingly hard to catch his breath. His stomach was trying to twist itself into knots, insides jumping and tightening a little more every time Tanaka’s fingers brushed the bare skin between his shirt had ridden up and his sweats were riding low. 

He hadn’t thought the skin on his back or stomach was so sensitive, that just a brush of calloused fingertips could make him squirm and pant but here he was, sprawled out on his bed on top of Tanaka, pressed tight from foot to head, legs slotted together, chests heaving in time, lips meeting in deep kisses that stole the air from his lungs and all thought from him.

They were supposed to be studying. Daichi had put Chikara in charge of Tanaka because he trusted him to not be distracted by Tanaka’s…well, distracting nature. Chikara had told himself, firmly and resolutely, that they would stay on task until Tanaka had at least a basic understanding of what his literature class was covering this trimester. He’d set it all up, Tanaka was to sit at his desk and he could sit on the bed, keeping distance between them, not responding to the flirty remarks and looks. 

There would be time to make out after. There was no hurry. Things with them were new and fun and he was maybe a little addicted to the way Tanaka’s lips fit against his own, the way their tongues dragged together and breathes mixed, but it didn’t have to be all the time. He managed just fine at school and practice, he could do the same here. 

But when called over to check something he’d found himself leaning over Tanaka’s shoulder, brushing against his arm, leaning in close to speak and-

Here they were. Here he was, with Tanaka’s leg between his own, pressing up and rubbing against his erection, and the hard outline of Tanka’s cock rubbing against his belly. The urge to rub together, to seek the friction that Tanaka’s body promised was too strong and so there was that too, rutting against each other as tiny gasps fell from his mouth and his head became more and more cloudy. 

This wasn’t the first makeout or even the first time he’d found himself hard and wanting in Tanaka’s presence. Actually he’d suffered ill timed hardons a lot before they’d started dating but it was a different feeling now, where Tanaka was allowed to know how he affected him and where he got to see how Tanaka reacted to him in kind. It was still…new. Strange. 

Hard to understand why he, plain Ennoshita Chikara, could make Tanaka blush and stumble of his words and heat up under his skin, make him cling to him and roll his hips desperately in time with his own. Chikara didn’t get it, but he wasn’t complaining. It made him feel powerful, to be able to do this, have this. But it also made him nervous and a little…anxious. 

What were they supposed to do? Were they at the ‘more than kissing’ stage now or should they stop? Did they keep touching, push more clothes aside, lose them as things got warmer and more desperate, or leave things as they were, grasping and rocking together through their pants? Did Tanaka want to do more? Did *he* want to? He thought he did, in moments like this, but was less sure after. How was he supposed to know? 

“Hold on.” Tanaka ground out, face screwed up like he was in pain. “If we keep doing this I’m gonna lose it in my pants.” 

Chikara’s mouth formed a surprised O and his heart thumped all the harder in his chest. Heat surged through is blood, simmered with the sudden desire to see it, see Tanaka ‘lose it’ because of him. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his head and think straight, but it was harder than ever. He breathed out then, well aware of how rough and strained his voice sounded, spoke. 

“Maybe you could…not. In your pants?” 

Tanaka looked confused, which was fair because Chikara could barely decipher his own words, then startled, panicked, unsure, all in rapid succession before finally settling on ‘heated’. “You wanna…?” 

He nodded, head bobbing frantically then stopped, squinted, shrugged instead. “I don’t…maybe we could…I could. Watch you? Touch yourself.” That’s a thing people did right? And it was still the two of them, together, but seemed like a nice balance between *more* and *awkwardly rolling away from each other and pretending they weren’t both hard as rocks*. Balance was good.  

The got him pursed lips and a head tilted in contemplation. “Are you going to-”

“I guess? If you want?” 

Now it was Tanaka nodding empathically. “Yeah. Yeah yeah, I want.” 

They moved, Chikara rolling away to sit against his headboard and Tanaka sitting back on his calves, between his spread legs. Tanaka’s eyes were everywhere but on him as he undid his uniform pants and, pushing them down his hips some, freed his cock. 

Chikara’s eyes darted downward for what he meant to be a quick look (he was allowed to look, right?) and…stayed there. It wasn’t that he’d never seen Tanaka’s dick, he’d glanced at it once or twice while getting dressed or showering after a game, but that was just utilitarian and not a sex thing. Tanaka’s chest and legs dripping water and soap did way more for him than his dick did. 

Or so he would have sworn until that moment, face to fac-not- up close and personal!, taking everything his boyfriend had in. Tanaka didn’t look any longer than he was, but maybe thicker, the skin darkened with a red flush under it and a wide mushroom shaped head. Veins were standing out, thickened with blood, and the head was already slick with precum, more of it slowly oozing from the slit when Tankaka stroked himself from root to tip. 

Chikara was dry mouthed and dizzy. He had never been so dizzy. 

“Hey,” Tanaka mumbled, shoulders hunching. “Your turn. If you- if we’re- I mean. You don’t have to but-”

“No! I…yeah.” Chikara waved a hand, staving off whatever Tanaka was going to say next. He wasn’t backing down now, when Tanaka had already taken a step ahead of him. Besides, it had been his idea. 

He lifted his hips to push his sweats down, pretending to not hear Tanaka’s sharp intake of breath or notice the way his tongue darted out to drag over his lips as his cock sprang free and he took himself in hand. 

Chikara’s toes curled at the first touch of his hand to his cock and he had to swallow hard, to dig the fingers of his free hand into the mattress, to keep any semblance of control. Had he ever been so turned on? He couldn’t think of a time he ever had been, not like this where just a touch seemed like it might undo him, where his skin was tight and tingling and he was so very on edge. 

Did Tanaka feel the same way? 

Moving his hand was less a conscious decision and something he had to do, the pressure built inside of him demanding an outlet. Tanaka inhaled, exhaled, looked from Chikara’s face to his hand, up, and down one more time, then began to stroke himself. It was hard to decide where to look, Tanaka’s red face and dark eyes, his bottom lip trapped so tightly between his teeth that the color was being forced out, or between his legs. His hand dragged up, grip tight and strong, rhythm quick, and the head of his cock squeezed between his fingers, vanished into his hand then returned as he reversed. His hips stuttered forward, pressed up to follow his hand. 

Chikara matched his pace, moved faster when Tanaka did, and was squirming and panting in what had to be record time. A swipe of his thumb over the leaking tip gathered precum, dragged it down his length, and Chikara followed that too, lashes fluttering as a jolt of pleasure jumped down his spine and curled low in his stomach. 

He wondered, watching Tanaka touch himself, what it would feel like that have the other’s hand on him instead of his own. Were his hands just as rough, made that way from hours of volleyball, littered with raised spots and thickened patches. Even more rough? Would he hold Chikara tighter than this, squeeze and twist the same way he did or would it be different, new tricks and touches? Would he be warmer? Rougher? 

Would he kiss him at the same time, lick into his mouth and suck on his tongue, run his hand up his side and over his back, make him sensitive to touch until just the barest stroke of fingertips made him want to explode? 

Would it feel good? 

Tanaka touched him, a light brush of fingers over his knee, dragging around and behind it, down his calf. It was electric, flared over all of his nerves, hit him like a gut punch. Chikara grunted, eyes slamming shut, and came all over his hand in sticky pulses. He heard Tanaka follow him, shakey swears and ‘Chikara’ filling the air between them, and when he opened his eyes it was to find his boyfriend grimacing and hunched over, palm tight over the head of his cock, not quite able to catch all of his release as it dripped through his fingers. 

Chikara just stared, probably for too long, until Tanaka was looking back at him, half smiling. He ducked his head and turned away, under the guise of reaching for a box of tissue he kept pushed just under the bed, and hoped the dopey grin he felt pulling at his lips wasn’t too stupid looking. 


End file.
